theelderscrolls3morrowindfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Lamps
The Twin Lamps are an organization that can be obscure and confusing to players, because they have no main base, hardly any members the player can talk to, and the game marks the player's achievement of their goals with no rewards, no advancement, and few Journal notes to boot. That being said, their goal is such that many players will follow every lead to achieve them, rewards or no. The Twin Lamps work outside of a system that has a long standing tradition of enslaving non-Dunmer people, in particular Khajits and Argonians, to free slaves and lead them to safety. The Twin Lamps believe that slavery is morally wrong and ought to be abolished. Abolitionists are not very popular amongst the xenophobic and tradition bound Dunmer people; the Twin Lamps must needs be a small group, with agents across Vvardenfell, and connections to the Morrowind power structure. The leader of the Twin Lamps is, in fact, herself a Dunmer, and a rather important one at that: Ilmeni Dren, is a high ranking member of House Hlaalu, and also happens to be the daughter of Vedam Dren, the current duke of Vvardenfell. Perhaps it is not surprising that her uncle Orvas Dren is the head of the Camonna Tong, and runs Dren Plantation, which employs the largest number of slaves in Vvardenfell; she has had an opportunity to see slavery first hand. Ilmeni has rejected the palatial dwellings that Morrowind society both considers her birthright and expects of her, and dwells in a commoner's apartment in Vivec City's Vivec St. Delyn Canton. Engaged in a risky business, the Twin Lamps limits their risk by only associating with those who have proven their loyalty. After the player has freed nine slaves the conversation topic "Twin Lamps" will appear. After the player has freed 21 slaves, anyone that knows it, such as slaves themselves, can tell the player the Twin Lamps' secret password (high enough disposition is also required). Ilmeni Dren gives two quests to the player once they tell her the password: The Twin Lamps and Free Hides-His-Foot. It is typical of the 'fifth wheel' lack of detail given by the game for this organization that the quests she gives are actually House Hlaalu quests. Although Dunmer have kept slaves for centuries and like to think of the abolition movement as cultural domination by the hated Imperial occupation, the Twin Lamps are not the first organization that has opposed slavery. It required no Imperial influence to inspire the beliefs of an ancient Dunmer faction known as the Bal Molagmer, who also opposed slavery, long before the Imperial invasion. Rumor has it that someone within the Cyrodiil Thieves Guild may have ambitions to revive this ancient organization. A prominent member of the Twin Lamps is Im-Kilaya, who heads the Argonian Mission in Ebonheart. Jobasha, who runs Jobasha's Rare Books in Vivec's Vivec Foreign Quarter, is at least sympathetic to the Lamps, although he is not marked as a member, and rewards the player with some Skill Books after sufficient slaves have been freed. Members All of the official members of the Twin Lamps (given that tag by the game) are Argonians in the Ebonheart Argonian Mission. They are: Im-Kilaya the Mage; An-Deesei and Geel-Lah, Monks; Ukawei the Healer; Onasha the Agent. Onasha provides training in Sneak, Acrobatics, and Light Armor. Involved or Sympathizers NPCs not technically in the Twin Lamps faction, but involved with them in one way or another, are actually more likely to be quest givers, feature prominently in quests, or have more extensive interaction with the player. They are: Galyn Arvel, the Dunmer Rogue in Ald Velothi; Sterdecan the Redguard Farmer in Ascadian Isles (4,-5); Jobasha the Khajiit Bookseller in Jobasha's Rare Books, Vivec Foreign Quarter; Ilmeni Dren the Dunmer Noble in Vivec St. Delyn Canton, house name Canal South-One. Quests The quests below are compiled from miscellaneous quests in the game that are related to the Twin Lamps; there are no exclusive Twin Lamps quests. There is, however, the ongoing objectives to free 9 and then 21 slaves to hear of the Lamps and receive their password, respectively. Free the Slaves The Runaway Slave Slave Mule Rabinna is a Khajit slave that Cammona Tong member Relam Arinith (in the hidden basement of Fatleg's Drop Off in Hla Oad) wants delivered to Vorar Helas in Balmora. Once the player agrees (almost all good actions in this game require going along with the bad guys for a while; consider it undercover work), speaking with Rabinna, if her disposition is high enough, will reveal the whole setup. Rabinna is a mule, to be killed on arrival for the Moon Sugar the Cammona Tong made her swallow. Helas always carries 400 gold and the Medusa ring and the key to his house. Therefore, there are two ways to receive not only Helas' reward, but Im-Kilaya's. The first is unnecessarily lengthy and risky: escort Rabinna to Balmora (lengthy at normal player speed, given NPC pathing code, let alone a player with Boots of Blinding Speed) and hand her over, receiving payment, then aid her in killing him (risky, not to you, but to Rabinna), loot his corpse then take her to the Argonian Mission. Escorting Rabinna to Ebonheart first, receiving the 400 gold and disposition boost with the Twin Lamps, and then Recall or Almsivi to Vivec Temple and Guild Guide / Silt Strider, etc, to Balmora to deal with Helas. Killing Helas will automatically raise Rabinna's disposition, should it be too low for her to inform the player of the Argonian Mission. No stages of the quest are flagged as closing it. Some of the conditions are not mutually exclusive (i.e., you can kill Rabinna, Helas, and Arinith), so it may be that the quest was too buggy to close. Or it just may reflect the slapdash quality of the Twin Lamp quests in general. See Journal entry 75, where the entire 'slaughter' sentence is repeated. Entries that are reflective of player actions that take the quest as far as it can go are 108, 109, 113, and 115. The quest ID# is id=MV_SlaveMule The Drunken Bounty Hunter In 'Desele's House of Earthly Delights' in Suran stands a bald Breton with a faraway stare, Daric Bielle. Turns out this is due to Bielle's liberal sampling of the liquid delights on offer. He took to a more amenable and relaxed pursuit at the end of a very long search for a missing Argonian slave, 'Haj-Ei'. The quest proved fruitless despite the patient and dedicated assistance of the Argonian 'Hides-His-Eyes'. The local citizenry require a Disposition of 60 to tell the player that he might find more information from the local Slave dealer, Dranas Sarathram. Sarathram gives the player possible translations of the name Hides-His-Eyes, including Haj-Ei. Hides-His-Eyes will plead with the player to keep his identity secret; doing so gains a +5 faction bonus with the Twin Lamps guild. Choosing to turn him over to his hunter makes for a -5 faction penalty instead, and Haj-Ei will attack. Once the player has agreed protect Hides-His-Eyes' identity, returning to Bielle is pointless, as there are no lines of dialogue to further misdirect him from his quarry or some such activity, as there is if the character is an Argonian or has Intelligence greater than 90. There is only the same line of dialogue as with Haj-Ei: "Hides-His-Eyes is Haj-Ei" Double-crossing Haj-Ei by agreeing to keep his secret but then telling Bielle anyway does little: Bielle refuses to believe his trusty ally is his quarry, but will give the 150 gold reward. Returning to Bielle when Haj is dead also gets the 150 gold reward, and Bielle of course will continue to do nothing about Haj-Ei, and Haj-Ei will attack if the player speaks to him. The 90 Intelligence / Argonian line completes the quest with Bielle much more succinctly; line ID# 90 is a journal entry for Argonian characters only. The quest ID# is id=MV_BountyHunter Tul's Escape House Hlaalu The Twin Lamps Free Hides-His-Foot House Telvanni Slave Rebellion House Redoran Shut the Mines Down = Journal Entries = Category:Factions Category:Quests